


Winds of Change

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Lewis Summer Challenge 2012, M/M, Post-Lewis’s retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One point in time – two points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/24986.html?thread=330394#t330394) for the Lewis Summer Challenge 2012
> 
> I would like to see a post-Lewis'-retirement story about Hathaway, with the focus on what he chooses to do. Does he return to academia or stay on the force? Something completely different? What made him make the choice he did? Whether he is alone or in a relationship with Lewis, I'd like that part of his life to be background and the work to be in the foreground.
> 
> Apologies tetsubinatu, it’s not _quite_ true to the prompt.

**********

 

**James**  
  
When Robbie retired James stayed in the Force.  As he had explained to Robbie, “You go, I go”, hadn’t simply referred to the police force, it had also signified Oxford; James would have followed Robbie to Manchester, or wherever, had he chosen to leave.   
  
It’s been six months since James was promoted to Inspector and DC Julie Lockhart assigned to him.  They’re a good team, but James is unsettled.  It’s not so much that he misses working with Robbie, it’s more that his heart isn’t in it anymore, but for Julie’s sake he still gives 110%.  
  
He’s resolved to find another career eventually, but has no clear idea what he wants to do.  Worse, he isn’t even sure he wants to stay in Oxford any more.  Some days he feels like the city is closing around him, burying him – but he stays silent.  
  
He has to work harder and harder to stay focused and committed.  Having someone to go home to has changed how he sees the job – and it is just a job now, not a career.  It fills his days and too many nights, but it pays the bills.  They own the flat – well, technically, Robbie owns the flat; though both names are on the paperwork, it was Robbie’s ‘nest egg’ they used.  James covers the majority of their living expenses; it’s not as though either has any great extravagances.  He's not supporting Robbie though: he has his pension and the balance of his savings.  It's not a fortune but it’s more than enough to keep him comfortable – should anything happen to James.  James is simply marking time until something else comes along.  And it will.  It has to.  
  
***  
  
Innocent had watched James’ progress carefully, very conscious that his now open relationship with Robbie could create ‘problems’ for him.  She needn’t have worried as it was soon apparent that the other officers had great respect for James – perhaps because of his association with Lewis, who was himself greatly admired and respected, however Innocent felt it probably had a lot to do with the fact that James didn’t try to be anyone’s ‘pal’; he treated everyone the same, being respectful, patient and willing to teach and learn, as Robbie had been with him.  She had great plans for the “Boy Wonder” – if he stayed.  
  
***  
  
James was thrust into the lead on another drug raid; he certainly didn’t want this particular role – bloody Peterson and his bloody appendix – but Innocent refused to budge.  
  
James knows Robbie is concerned about this raid; though he said little, his body language and manner gave him away.  As he delivers his final brief to the team, James once again forces himself to block out an image of Robbie standing at the door of the flat.  For the past year he’s had to do this every time he’s gone into a potentially dangerous situation; he’s tired and doesn’t want to continue like this.   
  
He’s taking leave after this raid; he and Robbie are heading up to Lyn’s for a few days before driving down to Caernarfon, where they’ve booked a small cottage.  He’s looking forward to finding some head space to think about the future.   
  
***  
  
The raid was a success, though James and a constable sustained some scrapes and bruises when one of the gang drove a vehicle into a supporting beam, causing a partial roof collapse.  It was midnight before James arrived home, dropped off by Laura who had been determined to see him home safely and set Robbie’s mind at ease about his injuries.  Robbie had left a lamp on for James, and Monty greeted them as James opened the door.  Though Robbie was in bed, James knew he wouldn’t be asleep.  He politely offered Laura a drink but she declined, having seen the bedroom door ajar and not wanting to disturb Robbie.  James hid his relief.  And felt guilty for it.  He closed the door behind her and scooped up a softly protesting Monty.  He buried his face into the fur on the back of his neck and sighed; one day of paperwork then no Oxford for two weeks.  It would be the longest day.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
 **Robbie**  
  
Robbie knew he was being ridiculous; James was a good copper, a strong and respected leader, and he had no doubts about his abilities.  But lying here in the dark, thinking about everything that could go wrong, he felt sick.  Sleep wasn't going to find him and he repeatedly checked his phone, fearful of missing a call or text; it wasn't the first raid James had been on, but it was the first one he was leading.  
  
How on earth had Val coped on similar occasions, especially during those years in Vice?  And then when she’d had two wee kiddies to worry about as well?  He knew she’d worried, but she’d never made a fuss; she protested more about the time he spent with Morse rather than what he was actually doing.  Was it worse for him because he _did_ know what could possibly go wrong, or was imagining the risks worse?  One thing he _had_ come to understand over the past year – he’d always known Val was a strong woman but she had been far stronger than he had ever fully realised.

 

***

  
Monty dropped softly on to the floor just before Robbie heard the voices.  Why was Laura here?  Robbie held his breath as he strained to listen.  Whatever they said was brief and he soon heard James close and lock the door.  He began to relax – obviously it was nothing serious or Laura would have stayed.  He heard the soft click as James switched off the lamp, and waited expectantly, bordering on impatient.  Soon James would come to bed, and Robbie would give him comfort, just as Val had done for him.  
  
The street light shone feebly through the curtains, and in the shadows Robbie could see the cases they’d packed for their holiday; he'd been deeply worried that James would break before this weekend arrived.  Just one more day...  
  
  
**********  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: With Robbie in his life, I don’t think James would make any rapid decisions about his career; he would consider the impact on those he cared about in relation to any decision he made, and would bear the burden silently. Nitwad. 
> 
> tetsubinatu, apologies if it’s a bit more angsty than you would have liked.


End file.
